runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ruud10K
Hi there! Re:Changes I'm responding here, best corresponds to this Wiki. Sure, I'll give you the rights. I totally forgot about this work. Thanks for the offer to clean it up. 02:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, if there is anything that I can help with, just give me a quick note. I'll try whatever I can, though not the best at coding and such. 03:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, will do. Cheers Muzzy 03:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Eey Ruudvan10000, I sup you're too dutch? However; nice edits! Eey Ruudvan10000, ben je ook nederlands? Hoe dan ook; goede bewerkingen! --Zorak plorak 11:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) K --Zorak plorak 09:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Can u sysop me too? You may look at my edits... I know but itsn't annoying if I can't edit main page cuz I used to make it with Sirnot1. --Zorak plorak 09:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't mind U guys were right, this looks much summer-like and less-depressive now!--Zorak plorak 13:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Templates You may add ( ) to your userpage. -- ITS TODAY! Its today, the Spring Meeting Event. Remember its at 19:00 GMT Time (you can check on he offical GMT site what your time is converted to that), it is at RSC (on Varrock Square). Remember to bring some items to drop for the drop party, and be ready for the race and woodcutting contest! Good Luck and Hope Your Coming! Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey Ruudvan, I was talking to Jack Spiral in RS and he thought it might be a good idea for me to try and become an admin. I've thought about it and I think that I could do some good work as an admin. I would be willing to review deletion candidates, move personal images to an appropriate name, and look into ways to improve the mediawiki pages for the wiki. Thankfully it looks like vandalism is pretty low, but I would deal with that fairly if it pops up. So I was wondering how I go about becoming an admin. I've done work here and on the RuneScape wiki so I have a good idea of how to help. I've left a message on Muzzy's talk page too, in case you're not on the wiki much. Thanks for letting me know. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 04:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Update, Muzzy took care of this and it looks like I'm on board. If you have any advice or suggestions feel free to let me know. I hope I can be helpful with the extra tools. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 16:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Becoming an admin Hi Ruud10k, I hope you are around to get this message. Zorak Plorak recommended me for becoming an admin, as well as me wanting to become one myself. I feel I have the trustworthiness and the loyalty to continue to be a long-term contributor on this wonderful wiki! :) All in all, I hope you won't mind me becoming one. Have a great day and thanks for your time! Heracles85 20:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Request for Admin Hello Ruud10k, I am wondering if I could become an admin on this wiki. I noticed that the last active admin on this wiki was on September 6, 2013. I did notice the page for nonminating users for admin, but with a lack of current admins/buearacrats around, no one can become an admin anyways. I do have experience as an admin on a wiki, so I'm well aware of how that all works. If I am unable to get a response from you, I'll try asking another bueracrat on here. Please and thank you! [[User:Trail2006|'Trail2006']] | Message Wall 19:15, August 15, 2014 (UTC)